khtrlfandomcom-20200216-history
Human
Human Peoples "Human" peoples largely look the same - that is, they have two forward-facing eyes, prominent noses, flexible lips, omnivorous dental structure. As with all peoples, though, the human peoples vary significantly. Vathrian Vathrian Physiology Vathrians are comprised of several unified subtribes of human, each with differing hereditary characteristics. In general, the average Vathrian height is 5'7" for men or 5'3" for women, with average weights at 160lbs for men, or 130lbs for women. Note that, since the unification of Vath, tribal interbreeding has become rather common. Of each tribe only a third or so tends to be 'purely' a member of that tribe. Half-Wathi people are, in particular, very common as soldiers often took wives from the region they were active in. *''Wathi'' - the 'true Vathrians' are wavy- or curly-haired, with very broad features and typically prominent noses and chins. They tend to be a yellow-olive skintone, and usually have black or dark red hair. Most Wathi have hazel eyes. Wathi men are known for having difficulty growing facial hair, and both sexes have very 'downy' body hair, not so long or coarse as many other peoples. *''Ubui'' - the people of Ubu commonly have very, very curly hair, naturally forming ringlets or tighter curls. Usually the Ubui have an ashen or dusky skintone, typically with very lean features. Most Ubui have sand-coloured hair, though paler or darker browns and blonds are not uncommon. The Ubui almost universally have black or brown eyes. *''Chokari'' - like the Wathi, the Chokari are broad-featured, but somewhat flatter-faced and darker of skin. Most Chokari have blue eyes of varying clarity. The Chokari are also known for the particular fairness, straightness, and sheen of their hair, with it usually being very close to white or actually being white. *''Lindlin ''- paler than most other peoples, the Lindlin have oily wavy hair, usually in an ashen brown or grey colour. Their eyes also tend toward a flat, pale brown or grey. Typically, Lindlin individuals have 'square-featured' faces. Commonly, Lindlin have arachnodactyly. Each of these tribes, of course, has its own listing of clans and families with their own tendencies of build and appearance. These features by tribe are by no means always the case, simply the 'typical' tribesperson. *Vathrians add one point to all attributes. Vathrian Culture Koshin Koshin Physiology The Koshin people, physically, are marked by their ancestors' dabbling in necromantic energies, though some less than others. They tend to be quite pale, with semitranslucent skin, black-on-black eyes, and a 'bruised' or 'grey' look to their eyesockets, lips, and fingernails. Most Koshin have grey, platinum, or white hair; uncommonly, hair color is more strongly saturated to blond, brown, or black. Approximately one in ten thousand Koshin will be born with black skeletons. Due to the semitranslucent nature of Koshin skin and musculature, this gives them a somewhat noteworthy appearance among their own people. These individuals are apparently important according to an ancient prophecy - the Lay of Kosh - and so tend to receive special training from birth. *Koshin people can pass themselves off, to undead, as fellow undead with a Charisma (Bluff) roll. *Koshin people are affected differently from most by attempts to magically resuscitate gravely injured individuals. When employing such a spell, the Koshin must make a Wisdom save. On a failed result, the character rises again as a Dead Person. On a pass, the Koshin individual rises again as normal. The Koshin are the only people who are so uniformly receptive to breaching the veil between death and life. *Koshin require only half the food and rest of other peoples. *Sometimes, when killed under normal circumstances, a Koshin individual will reanimate as a Dead person. *Koshin people have resistance to necrotic damage. Koshin Culture Moro'a Moro'a Physiology The Moro'a are an incredibly dark-skinned, hairless people, usually with yellow eyes. They have no proper hair whatsoever, and thick, hooflike slivers of fingernails. They are average in height, usually somewhat stocky in build, and are known for their ability to rapidly recover from injury. The Moro'a body seems to have a state to which it can always return, regardless of injury. As the body constantly renews itself, it is incredibly difficult for Moro'a to scar, though grievous injuries will sometimes leave a hard nodule on the body as it 'overgrows' in response to the injury. A curious quality of the regenerative aspect of Moro'a leads to them having a hyperventilative condition as an entire people. Each and every Moro'a takes very rapid, short, and shallow breaths. *Moro'a regenerate constantly, at a rate increasing with their level: 1HP per minute initially, 1HP every other round at level 6, 1HP every round at level 11, and 2HP per round at level 16. *Moro'a will completely heal from any and all long-term injuries, including loss of eye or limb. *Moro'a have disadvantage on saves vs gas-borne or cloud effects. Additionally, they are likely to begin drowning immediately if submerged completely in water or immersed in a persistent gas effect. *Moro'a are prone to panic when wearing anything that obstructs their air traffic, such as most masks. This is, of course, a survival mechanism. *Moro'a are very robust versus disease. Poison passes through their systems very quickly, though it does affect them. *Moro'a require double the rations of any other person. Moro'a Culture Peshqil Peshqil Physiology The Peshqil differ strongly from every other human people, in that they are not mammals throughout their entire life cycle. Through some process, the Peshqil are hatched from eggs and exist as babies as a sort of bizarre fish, then grow into an amphibious state during childhood, and during pubescence and preadolescence begin to become mammals. This process entirely confounds other humans as it would seem to distinguish the Peshqil from the rest of humankind innately, but to vivisect and dissect an adult Peshqil would betray no fundamental differences. Peshqil are entirely average of height and build, with skin usually favouring olive tones, and medium to fair hair of blond, brown, or red. Their eyes typically have very clear, bright colours with, almost invariably, a strong presence of central heterochromia; these two tones are most often in shades of blue, green, or orange, though pink, violet, or red eyes are not unheard of. *+1 Intelligence. *Peshqil are extremely adaptable. After spending several days in a sweltering, frigid, ''or aquatic environment, they homeostatically align themselves to it, no longer suffering from environmental cold, heat, or risk of drowning. Unlike Kiribanu ajata, Peshqil must first adapt to aquatic life before being able to subsist in it. *Peshqil cannot digest meat. Ingesting it will render them ill. *Peshqil are extraordinarily receptive to alchemical treatments and medical remedies. *Peshqil have advantage on initiative rolls. *Peshqil bear a racial secret that they are incapable of communicating to outsiders. Peshqil Culture *Advantage on any roll regarding history, mathematics, or technology. Akha Akha tales claim that they hail from an afterlife of sorts, that their ancestors were in fact the souls of the dead and that they endured aeons of cultural toil and suffering in whatever realm that is. Now, they have established a prodigious kingdom in the terrestrial world, having somehow returned from whatever hell that was empowered and emboldened. Given their highly tangible nature, many modern Akha are confident these tales are rooted firmly in the realm of fiction - however, they are rather outlandish compared to other near-human peoples. Their tales also claim their blood to be alive, for which there is some reasonable justification. Akha Physiology The Akha are of average height and weight for humans. Their skin ranges from an ashen pale blue to a deep, rich aphotic indigo, and is typically of an improbably clear and spotless complexion. Typically, they have curly blond, wavy copper, or straight black hair. Their eyes are single-colour, luminous, and typically green, yellow, or orange. The Akha have horns pointed forward on their foreheads, curling slightly upwards. These horns vary greatly in length and are usually used as a measure of reckoning status, virility, or prowess in various forms, for men and women alike. The Akha have red skeletons, very finely pointed red fangs, and if left uncut their hands and feet will develop red talons. Due to their skeletal colour, their horns usually transition from their bluish skintone, to purple, to black at the tip. *Low-light vision, 120'. *The luminosity of the Akha eye is significant, shedding light akin to a pair of candles. While not as strong as a torch, this does shed enough light for others to see by. *The Akha are entirely colourblind, one and all. Use of magic, psionic influence, or graft-augmentation to perceive colour tends to leave an individual with a profound sense of wonder at the brilliance of the world and, indeed, how strange other human-kind creatures are, for they lack horns and their bones are white. **This colourblindness does give the Akha mild circumstantial resistance to optical illusions. Sometimes, occasionally, the Akha have advantage on rolls to resist them. *Akha blood desires strongly to remain within the Akha body. If shed, it will near-instantly retreat within the wound, rendering them immune to bleeding effects. **Additionally, if ingested by any means, Akha blood will induce either nausea and vomiting or hemolysis, depending on the means of ingestion and biology of the ingestor. *Due to various means, the Akha may act as if under the effect of ''spiderclimb at will. To maintain this, they must only have the digits on two limbs exposed and in contact with the surface on which they are moving. This ability does mean they can move at their speed using any two limbs. *The Akha may spend a Hit Die to enter a hyperactive state, acting as if under the effects of haste. **They may only safely remain in this state for a number of rounds equal to their remaining Hit Dice, beyond which they burst into flames and begin taking damage at a dramatically accelerating rate per turn. **Once they end the effect, they may freely drop prone to smother the flames and otherwise experience the lethargic effects described in the spell. **While hasted in this fashion, the Akha perceive a "phantom realm" intermingling with the real world, and as such may require a Wisdom (Perception) check to discern myth from reality. **Many Akha haste themselves to death. It is considered a fool's end, usually borne of desperation. *Akha are always proficient with their claws as weapons, and can employ them as one might a dagger. The bite is less useful for combat than it is territorial displays. Akha Culture Being raised among the Akha has few practical benefits for most characters. *Proficiency with Akhadian artifice and option to begin play with any such device you can afford. *''Doubletalk:'' If proficient in languages dependent on differing means of expression, such as a verbal and somatic language, or a somatic and rapid-pattern-eye-pulse language, you may simultaneously communicate disparate concepts in each. *''Standard Akhadian Inoculation:'' Immunity to all diseases not considered terrestrial in origin. * Category:Peoples